Dig My Grave
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Vampire AU: Cryptor loved that salty taste, the metallic aroma, and the feel of the blood sliding down his throat. He could feel his inner workings coming back to life as his lips sealed over her neck. His arms pulling her closer to his chest as he drank as much as he pleased.
1. Chapter 1

**_***Triggers include***_**

**_ Blood, gore, fighting, harassment, death, dying, people being bitten and their blood being sucked. I'm not going to lie I will be getting graphic. Their will also be mentions of sex, gay and straight as well. The rating is M for a reason. You have been warned. _**

**_Please feel free to tell me how you feel about this fic. I don't mind talking, explaining, and just shooting the breeze about things. So pass me a comment, or just PM me._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or anything their of._**

* * *

_Dig My Grave_

_Chapter 1_

_Uh Oh_

A low beep pulled the nindroid from his sleep. He groaned loudly to show his deep distaste from being woken up well past the time he wanted to wake up. He slowly reached out and plucked up his phone. He hated the fact that he had a cell phone, especially one from Borg Industries but they were a lot easier to ditch when need be. He looked at the text message. A slow smile spread across his face.

Text: 'Tonights fair game General! Tonight is Day of the Departed'

Oh how he loved that holiday. A lot more than most people. He looked around at the floor to ceiling window that stretched the length of the room. He didn't have anymore then a living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom.

Looking at the city scape from the very top of the building gave him prospective. He was able to see everything from where he was.

Pulling back the overs on his couch that he used as a bed. The only thing you could see on him were a pair of boxers. His power source was a bright red glowing through the cracks along the seams. His fingers glided over the folds of his shoulder. He stretched, every piece on his back seemed to open and close a few times. Steam coming from them.

He snatched up the only towel he had from the arm of the couch and padded into the bathroom. The toilet seemed to be untouched. He never had a need for such things so it turned into a holder for random oils he needed to keep himself functioning. He needed to remain functional if he was to keep his job as a private investigator.

Turning on the water letting it heat up. Leaning over looking at himself in the mirror. His optics were becoming very dim. He'd have to feed soon.

_Feed?_

All nindroids had to drink blood or some sort of Vitamin K enriched product or pills. He was the general of the nindroid army he'd never need to want food...at least not until there boss was killed and the Ninja with there sickly sweet nindroid who hasn't sucked someone else's blood and probably wouldn't ever to save his life.

Cryptor sighed. Dropping his boxers to the floor and climbed into the shower letting the water drop onto him. Lightly sighing at the heat cascading down his body. He loved the feel of it.

"Sir? How long has it been since you've…" The soft beeps and short words of the smallest of the nindroids stood in the doorway watching him.

"That...Mindroid...is none of your business." The gruff voice of Cryptor said as he opened his optics and looked at the tiny nindroid who leaned on the door frame. His arms crossed over his chest. Blue jeans, nikes, and a gray shirt with ninjago writing on the front that spelled out 'fuck off' in bright red writing. His hair was braided in small braids and then braided back with gold beads adorning the pieces that fell down around his face. He was a small thing, but he could keep his own in a fight.

Cryptor ran his fingers through his hair washing the soap from it before climbing out taking the towel from Mindroid as he offered it.

"Why are you here?" Cryptor growled out looking around at the tiny thing that sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Guess whose on the move." Cryptor sighed grabbing some things from the drawers and pulled them on. Just a regular black...everything. Although his boots had metal clips on them. Pulling out a knife and pushed it in a holster tucked under his shirt.

"Come on then shorty...looks like we have a job to do." He said walking out of his tiny apartment into the bright festival lights. He watched as kids ran by as he straightened out his jacket. Small bags held out in front of them.

"Cute...whats your son supposed to be?" A woman smiled up at Cryptor. Cryptor looked down at Mindroid and roared with laughter.

"He's just short." He laughed harder. Watching as the woman blushed deeply and ran off toward her own kids that just came back with a bucket full of candy.

A few blocks later Cryptor stopped hearing something down an alleyway. At first he thought some teenagers were trying to break into a warehouse. He would normally just ignore it and keep going into the office. But this particular warehouse wasn't one to be messed with. Ronin wasn't a very kind gentleman when it came to his stuff. Not only that he had lasers guarding his...there was a very large box between two of the men. Perhaps they worked with Ronin and were making a drop off? He walked forward.

"General?" Mindroid asked. Cryptor shook his head and gestured for him to keep walking.

"I'll catch up." Mindroid shrugged and kept going. He knew his General was a General for a reason.

Cryptor slowly walked into the warehouse. Ronin's lasers looked like they were so ready to destroy a mirror. How juvenile. He sighed looking around at the men that walked around throwing things into boxes. That wasn't okay at all. He was a private investigator he had to stop them...or he'll just sit back and watch...hum...decisions…

"Hey!" uh oh...looks like his choice was made for him. He looked around as at least twenty men came out from the shadows. A lot more than he thought were in here. Damned Ronin and his lead lined walls.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Notes: Yes the officer has a biting fetish...the reason why will be explained in the next chapter_**

**_Please read and comment_**

* * *

**_Dig My Grave_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**'_My' Blood_**

Lieutenant Osha Tucker wasn't a good person by any means. She had her fair share of crimes under her belt. Actually it was a police officer that took pity on her when she was a teenager and helped her get out from under her upbringing. Now she was fresh out of the academy and on patrol. What did they have her doing? Parking detail. Not unusual she knew she had to do it, but wow was it annoying. A new area a week. This way she learned all the street names. This was only her first month on the job.

Now that was odd...she walked back toward the alleyway seeing lights on. She looked at her tablet.

"A...Mr. Demo owns that warehouse...currently unoccupied." She looked left and right. "Wouldn't hurt to...check...right?" She walked over to one of the windows and gasped seeing quite a few people surrounding one man. Okay man probably wasn't the best way to describe him. A person with black armor, and white hair. Was that an eyepatch? No not an eyepa...they charged at him. He seemed to be just fine holding his own against them. At least until one of them threw a chain around his leg and another around his arm. Throwing the chain over a rafter and pulling him up off the ground.

"Hey boys looks like we got ourselves a pinata." One yelled while the others seemed to laugh. The guy who spoke grabbed a pipe and swung at the man. With his back to her she was able to see just who these people were. The symbol was unmistakable.

"Sons of Garmadon." She tapped the com on her ear.

"I have trespassers in a warehouse on the corner of Bayfield and Grindle. It would also appear they are beating up someone within. Maybe the owner." Of course that was just speculation. But she could be right.

"Tucker! What are you doing out of your beat?" An elderly man called out.

"Saw them going into a building sir. Do you want me not to say something? This guy cou…" She watched the gang throw the now soaked pipe down on the ground. "Looks like they're done beating the guy. They're leaving. They're dragging a huge box full of what looks like parts." She said looking back into the window.

"Stay right where you are Tucker. You can't take that gang on your own." he said. Osha rolled her eyes and slowly scooted around the gang going into the warehouse.

Waiting for the door to close she slowly looked around the warehouse trying to find the guy. Her amber eyes sweeping right, and then left again. She heard a deep groan from around the boxes. She walked around them her gun poised in front of her.

"Where are you Tucker?" The chief asked. She didn't answer. She dare not just in case something was around the corner. She didn't spot anyone. Putting her gun on the floor and un-linking the chains slowly lowering Cryptor back to the floor.

"Guh...your heavy…" She said through gritted teeth. She let go of the chains and walked over to Cryptor. "Sir...Sir...can you hear me?" She shook him. "If you can hear me, help is coming. We've got a…" She put her head on his chest. "Ambulance on the way." how odd that sound was. The sound of a very slowly pulsing power source. A nindroid!

Cryptor heard something, or rather someone talking to him. He felt himself being lowered to the ground and then he felt the pressure of someone's hands on him. He had to power through the hunger in him. He had lost a lot of oil, if he didn't get blood soon he would stop functioning. His eyes opened when he felt someone's head on his chest. He slowly looked down to see someones head right there. What's more...the neck. A pulsing beautiful source of blood.

He couldn't really help what happened next, or perhaps he just didn't care. His mouth opened and he pulled the young police officer into his arms latching down onto her neck. He could feel her writhing against him. But this was a first...the young woman stopped trying to push away from him.

"I read that nindroids needed blood to survive." She said slowly reaching up gathering as much of his shirt as her small hands could. "It's alright…"

Cryptor loved that salty taste, the metallic aroma, and the feel of the blood sliding down his throat. He could feel his inner workings coming back to life as his lips sealed over her neck. His arms pulling her closer to his chest as he drank as much as he pleased.


	3. Chapter 3

**_!Mature themes!_**

**_I just like to say it hehe_**

**_Please read and review_**

* * *

**_Dig my Grave_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Red  
_**

It hurt, it really did. It was a familiar pain from when she was in college. Being in one of those parties she had been warned not to go to with her friends. Walking home alone and finding a nindroids teeth in her neck. She had looked it up afterwards...normal...this feeling...it was normal.

_Article: nindroids had been created with the need and desire to find its own food. Its main food source is blood. Being as they can not create their own blood they needed to find a way to obtain it. There are hospitals all around Ninjago that will willingly supply them with blood that they need. Depending on the blood type will depend on a person's reaction to being bitten. As Nindroids have a venom in their jaws that will have a calming effect on the victim. Paralisis, giddiness, sleepy, and the least common being arousal. _

Arousal was definitely what she felt last time...and it was definitely what she felt this time too.

It wasn't so bad at first. Just a bit of heat. But then she could feel his breathing along the back of her neck. His hands along her lower back. She was sure he could feel her breathing coming in gasps. The slight moan she let slip. After the little moan the suction seemed to slow. His hands went lower along her hips. She let him rearrange her into a more comfortable position. But his hands seemed to keep her in place.

Oh god he was strong. Just who was this nindroid. Her hands slowly let his shirt go and ran her fingers along his chest. A low and throaty chuckle. His hands ran down her back in an almost soothing way. She wished she could get into a better position if it weren't for the damned belt and all these damned tools.

She ran her hand up his shirt. She could feel every groove, and seam in on it. Yet, her hands were getting clumsy. She guessed this was it. Or at least that's what she thought. She thought the arousal had peaked and that was it. But it was almost like his suction changed a bit and her mind exploded. The loud scream that escaped her lips, her nails dug into his chest, she involuntarily thrusted against him.

As fast as it happened, the quicker it ended. She felt Cryptor unlatch from her neck and simply licked the blood off her. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, all she could do was stare up into his face. Her whole face was flushed and she couldn't stop this feeling within her. She wanted more, so much more from him. His fingers gently ran along the top of her ass. His hands had ghosted under her pants.

~Sirens~

Cryptor looked around and sighed slowly standing up. It would seem that this fresh blood healed a lot of his injuries. He picked up Osha and walked out the back door and jumped effortlessly over the wall into another alleyway.

Osha had no choice but to watch this nindroid take her along with him. She couldn't move, nor could see stop that feeling that seemed to creep its way into her mind. After a moment more he found his way into his apartment. He couldn't just take her back to his office. Mindroid was there with tons of questions, and he was covered with blood. His and hers. He was pretty sure there were other fluids too. She wasn't the only one to feel the way she did. But he had felt it many times from his victims and knew how to push them back. Having a sexual encounter with your prey wasn't something he needed nor looked into having.

Yet this one...was willing to be his victim. He wondered if it were possible to...he looked down at the woman whose eyes were partly opened. Her amber eyes staring. Her cheeks weren't as flushed, but she still seemed a bit feverish after that. He couldn't just leave her there...specially with only half a pint of blood left in her. She maybe flushed, but he was pretty sure that was all the blood she had left. She couldn't even move anymore. He unlocked his door and carried her inside. Lowering her to his couch he looked on at her as she lay there. He reached out and began to undo her belt, and shoes. It would be far more comfortable that way. She was a human after all and very squishy.

'Mmmm yes squishy…'

His eyes roamed over her chest. They were a sufficient size. He jumped out of that thought and cleared his throat. She was a human after all...and not...NOT one of his nindroids.

Turning he walked over to the bathroom throwing the shirt he had on into the hamper and grabbing another shirt out of the dresser in the corner that doubled as a tv stand. A small CD player beside it began to play soft jazz as he pulled on the shirt. He turned to look at the woman. Reading the golden name tag.

"Tucker?" He chuckled running his fingers over his jaw. "You saved my life Tucker...I will return the favor. I will save you from a life...of servitude of this cattle." He growled walking over and pulled the badge from her chest. "You are mine now." He leaned in closer and let his lips graze hers. "My food."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Trigger warning: Yes Cryptors a bit verbally abusive because 1. he's a villain. 2. he doesn't know how else to be toward others. 3. Cryptor: How do I love?_**

**_Cryptor will be that way until he realizes its bad, its better if he's nice, and he's a villain...its kinda his thing._**

**_Please read and review._**

* * *

**_Dig My Grave_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_College students eat Ramen_**

He could feel her breathing through his chest. He had picked her up and scooted under her. Rearranging the young officer to lay on her chest against his chest. Her heartbeat was even and she was making new blood at a desired rate.

Luckily for her, he wouldn't need her blood again for another few days at most. Unless something happened and he became wounded. He could smell her hair. It smelled like perfume. It wasn't overpowering, if anything it lured him in more. He put his arms around her, as if protecting her from everything. Her black shirt with all the pins lay on the floor torn to shreds. Her badge was bent and in the trash. Her shoes sat by the door with his boots. He slowly closed his eyes letting sleep take him.

He felt something at first. He moaned hating the be woken up before he was supposed to. He checked his internal clock.

'3:18 pm' It was still light outside.

He turned over and gasped. His tv dinner walked off. He looked around for a moment in a panic. Panic? What for? It was just a human, just like all the others. What made this one any d…

~toilet flushes~

The light foot falls of Osha walked back into the main room and looked around. The walls were bare, the radio was still on. Playing the blues. She looked inside the kitchen and gasped when her stomach growled loudly. She gasped and looked down.

"Shut it!" Oh great...she was talking to herself. Cryptor slowly sat up being as quiet as he could standing behind her. She looked out the window at the buildings. "Now thats a view." She whispered pressing her palms to the window. Trying her best to see as far down as she could.

Cryptor liked her, not only was she willing to help him, she didn't run away.

"Wonder if I could kill someone by spitting on them from all the way up here." She mused aloud. She gasped when she heard a low chuckle from behind her. She slowly looked up till the top of her head was scrapping Cryptors sternum. She was so small to him. But then again he was always on the tall side. She sighed in relief.

"Are you...well now?" He asked. She smiled up at him.

"Well aside from being hungry, I'm alr…" Everything that happened the day before seemed to dawn on her. Her hand went to her neck where she felt the two puncture wounds. Her face turned red. "I...on you...after you bit me."

"Yes, it does tend to happen with some people after I bite them. Males...females. It never matters. Although I tend to drink them till they're empty though. For some reason you seem to...intrigue me. I believe I will continue to indulge myself in your blood for as long as you are useful to me." Osha blushed and backed away from him. It wasn't very far since she had two feet between herself and the window.

"You mean your going to...going to just...keep me?" She asked looking up at him. Cryptor chuckled leaning in his face next to her neck. Osha's breathing quickened, and her head slightly leaned to the other side.

"You see...you want this as much as I do...Tucker." Her face turned a bright red.

"Maybe...a little." She was able to breathe out after a moment.

"But something tells me you have been bitten before?" He leaned up again looking down at her. Osha nodded her head, but after a moment she realized she hadn't spoken after that.

"I…" She cleared her throat. "I was bitten when I was 20. I don't know who he was. But he would bite me drink a little and watch me go over the edge, and do it again just to see me doing it all over again. He kept doing it till I passed out from the fatigue. When I woke up I was in the hospital alone.

Cryptor looked curiously down at her.

"No parents?" He asked.

"I...I don't even thing I have that. All I know is that I was wearing a tucker brand t shirt, and I was sleeping in an OSHA hat box. Its my name. Osha Tucker." She stretched and gasped when she felt Cryptor ran his fingers over her ribs.

"You are skinny, but your breasts are huge." She gasped and then burst out laughing.

"Normal for women fresh out of college. I lost 30lbs while there living on ramen. Oh hey, you know my name. What's yours? If we're going to be living together I mean."

"I am Cryptor, General of the nindroid army." This had Osha surprised and slightly scared. This nindroid had all the power of the nindroids in his hands and he wanted her.

"Why me?" She asked. Cryptor walked toward the door pulling on his shoes.

"Because I said so. Come along. You don't expect me to go to work without my lunch box do you?" He asked. Osha felt a pull at her pride and she gritted her teeth.

"Lieutenant Tucker!" She cried out trying to be taken seriously.

"Either you come...or you don't and my roommate comes home and thinks I left him a snack. Mindroid doesn't bite his victims like I do. He pulls your blood out from your pores...so no lovely feeling of ecstasy this time, Tucker." He grabbed her hand and pulled her outside the apartment door. She pulled on her shoes as she tried to keep up with him.

Wow he had a long stride. She looked sideways realizing his ass was a perfect size. She would love to just...he stepped and she ran right into his ass. He looked surprised as she held her nose.

Osha stopped as she saw the look on Cryptors face. Was that worry?

"My ass is made of titanium. It is not soft." He told her. So much for thinking it was nice and soft. She looked down at her white under shirt and realized he pulled her black shirt off, her tool belt, her...well everything save for her pants and shirt. She looked into her shirt and gasped.

"My bra?"

"It was annoying. Kept stabbing into my chest. Come on." He walked into the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Trigger Warnings: I get very wordy with the kissing. I explain it very well. They're some ass grabbing too. More biting, and words of possession by way of keeping someone as food. I mean Cryptors a villain...he's not nice. He needs to learn what it means to love someone. _**

**_Please read and review_**

* * *

**_Dig my Grave_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Share?_**

Subways were so annoyingly crowded this time of the day. Cryptors hand was holding onto the overhead bar. Osha didn't like having her face nearly pushed against the guy's backpack in front of her so she turned around. It was a much better view. At least she didn't have to feel a zipper to her forehead everytime the train bounced along.

OMG the smell on this train was horrible, like sweat and socks. She put her hand in front of her nose. At least it smelled...she blushed and cleared her throat putting her hand down. The smell of Cryptor probably lingered all over her. What was she thinking? To him she was food, nothing else.

The train slammed on its brakes to take a corner. It caused everyone to shift within the car. Osha stumbled back and then forward right into Cryptor.

"Sorry…" She tried to talk over the other people on the train. It was rather loud now that everyone was complaining loudly and then louder still to talk over the other people who were yelling. She felt Cryptors arms around her. He leaned back against the pole and fixed his eyes on her. She tried her best to keep her eyes on the advertisements on the walls. Most were peeling or wrote on by other people. A familiar gang sign along one side. Garmadon...they were told to avoid them unless they had back up. They never traveled around on their own.

Osha looked up at Cryptor. His eyes were already locked on her. So she couldn't just hide the fact that she was looking at him. His optics seemed to dim a little at the look of her. She looked down slightly embarrassed.

"Tucker?" She could barely hear him over the loudly talking people. She felt a finger along her chin. He lifted her chin back up to look at him. Her eyes grew wide when she realized his lips were incredibly close to hers. He let his lips graze hers. Almost asking permission. She wasn't totally sure why she did it. She closed the gap for a moment before pulling away. She heard his words close to her ear.

"You think I'll let that small kiss slide?" He chuckled watching as her eyes watched him. He pulled back and lightly closed the gap once more. His hands cupping her ass cheeks. He had surprisingly gentle hands for someone so infamous.

Cryptor leaned into the kiss. Lightly prodding her lips with his tongue as if knocking on a door. She opened them deepening the kiss. It surprised Cyrptor to taste someone's mouth like this. Kissing was a curiosity of his. He never had before. Not having the desire in his creation to do so. Yet having this warm, beautiful, and perfect body in front of him willingly allowing him to experiment on these new thoughts. Letting a low growl escape his throat as he felt her hands up the back of his shirt. What was up with this woman and putting her hands under th...oh whoa...her hands ghosted down his belt. He figured she couldn't get lower than that, but her hands were small. Gripping his ass cheeks. They were in fact hard...but that wasn't the only thing.

Osha smiled into the kiss feeling his tongue enter her mouth. It felt softer than she thought. Just like a normal mouth. Although it tasted unlike a human mouth, his tongue had grooves on it probably helping him to slide food toward his throat since it wasn't like humans. His teeth were sharper in the back rather than rigid like a humans. Then there was...she heard the growl as her fingers escaped the wall that was his belt and slide down the smooth metal flesh. She was pulled closer as if he were telling her she was causing a slight problem. She could feel it against her. So it was true...nindroids did have human like anatomy. She wished she could humor him. But he pulled back and looked down at her.

Cryptor could see just how much she wished she could, but there was that small look of doubt on her face as she pulled back. She almost looked sad. It lasted a few moments only. People began to rush by pushing them to the side. Bumping them as they left the train. Cryptor took Osha's hand and led her out. Walking along the back alley near the train station. She looked around trying not to be afraid. The setting sun seemed to capture their silhouettes and cast them along the side of the wall. Giving her the impression they weren't alone. They probably weren't. This area, was nindroid territory. If you were human and you stumbled through here you were bitten. Some people came here on purpose. Others had no idea. They had gotten calls by unsuspecting people all the time. Calls they couldn't hope to help with. The nindroids were ninja's and once you were bitten...you never saw your vampire again.

Osha gasped and buried her face in Cryptors back when she saw a nindroid jump in front of them.

"We got quite the hall yesterday general. All of us got our fill." He said. Osha peaked out from behind Cryptor to see quite a few sitting around on large crates, the buildings a few of them were still sucking on the veins of there victims.

"General! It happened again!" One of them walked over and threw Mindroid at his feet.

"Just leave him there. Who knew a vampire to be squeamish." Cryptor stepped over mindroid. Taking Osha's hand and kept walking. She spotted one of the nindroids with his teeth deep in a woman's wrist. She didn't look aroused. Actually she looked asleep. Even a soft smile on her face.

"Hey who's that?" One of the nindroids with bright red hair asked. His hair obviously dyed..and it was a horrible dye job.

"This is my lunch box. Lunch Box...introduce yourself." Cryptor pushed Osha toward them. She watched them drooling. Oh no she wasn't meant to be...she looked panicked for a moment.

"Osha...Tucker. Lieutenant Osha Tucker."

"Babes got a title! Nice!" One yelled walking by slapping her ass. His general growled. The nindroid put up his hands and walked back toward the crate he was sitting on.

"She was a police officer. She is mine now and it will become common place to see her." All the nindroids looked from one to another.

"You mean she's your bitch now?"

"Exactly." The general said sitting down on a makeshift thrown and pulled Osha onto his lap.

"Chains?" A smaller nindroid asked. He was so lanky and it looked like he hardly ever ate.

"No need...this tv dinner...wants to stay. Isn't that right Tucker?" He asked with the biggest smile she seen on people. Osha was almost too scared to answer...but she was afraid that if she said no the others would attack. But then she thought of it. Did she want to go back? Did she want to go to a job that reminded her a lot of her youth and how dead end she was? She looked around at the nindroids who looked at her. They weren't advancing, they actually looked...interested. She looked back at Cryptor who aside from biting her for his own survive hadn't tried to harm her. He was a little rough around the edges, but this was almost...pleasant. She leaned up and kissed his nose.

"We'll see how things pan out with you." The surprised look on his face told her he actually expected her to decline. He also didn't expect her to rearrange herself on his lap so she was sitting more comfortably. Her head leaning against his shoulder. Her hand in his.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Authors Notes: Nothing bad in this chapter. Just a lot of stuff about how the nindroids treat Osha_**

**_Please Read and Review_**

* * *

**_Dig My Grave_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Gift for You_**

~Three Months Later~

A soft ding filled the apartment. The warm sun drifted through the windows onto Cryptor as he woke up. He looked at his cell phone and sighed. Waking up before he was supposed to, yet since three months ago it hadn't been so bad. Specially when he woke up to those swinging hips.

Osha hummed to the music and swung her hips this way and that as she pulled open the oven door. Cryptor never really had a huge for that contraption till Osha came to stay. She pulled a plate down from the cupboards and put the chicken on top of it. Plus the grown rice and a few veggies. She cut up the chicken and started to put together a lunch to take with her when Cryptor left. She had a habit of taking a lunch with them. She said it cost less money, and she could make more of it. So he allowed her to do so. The more food she made the more blood she made.

Mindroid watched from the stool by the door. Humans making food tended to be a curiosity of his. Something he actually wanted to try. But ever had anyone that was willing to eat his...experiments. Apparently his one and only attempt was a bad one. Dirt...wasn't in Dirt cake. It was actually crumbled up cake...oops.

Osha closed up the lunch box and put a bottle of juice in with it pulling the draw string and put it in the fridge. Her hips swung around and she spotted Cryptor awake. She blushed and tried to hide the fact that she was dancing.

Cryptor looked curiously as he stood up and walked over taking her hand spinning her around.

"You don't have to be afraid of expressing yourself. Especially if you are happy." He had become a bit more gentle with her. Specially the last two times he bit her. He warned her and allowed for her to get more comfortable before he did so. He hadn't pulled her over the edge like the first time either. He was just as gentle as could be. She also noticed that there saliva tended to act as a natural coagulant and close the wound rather fast so she didn't bleed afterwards either. The only thing neither of them could help was the pain of bruising around the area. Even if he was attempting to be gentle about it.

Min had noticed his general was a bit more collected lately and less grumpy. He often wondered if they had...nah that wasn't any of his business. But...he couldn't help but see the longing in each others eyes. SO perhaps...they hadn't.

Osha giggled as Cryptor picked her up and spun her around before putting her on the couch.

"Rest. I'm taking a shower." He told her pulling clothing out of the drawer, realizing the laundry had been done. He looked in the hamper and then looked around at Osha.

"So you do laundry hum?"

"I was bored! Its not like your tv works." It doesn't. Not since lightning hit the roof a month ago. Cryptor nodded noting a need to purchase another one...just not…

"Just not a Borg tv." Osha grumbled. "To many buttons and very confusing to operate. I'd rather have a good old fashioned tv any day." She sat back against the arm of the couch and snuggled in. "Made it warm here." She giggled and pulled her blanket down. Cryptor just chuckled kissing her forehead before going into the bathroom. It had been closed up, and made spotless. The girl was if anything a clean freak. But she hid things well too. He had no idea where she kept her hygiene products. He had no cabinets save for the ones in his kitchen. Turning on the hot water and letting it wash over himself.

Osha felt the couch bow a bit. She opened her eyes and gasped seeing Min's eyes on her. She just smiled knowing he wasn't actually going to hurt her. He had this weird thing...with hair. He reached out and tugged lightly at it. Osha would giggle and then sit up and turn. He couldn't speak so he had to communicate in pretty cavemanish ways.

Mindroid ran his fingers through her hair and started to braid it back and tie it off. He would beep or whistle every so often. She wasn't sure about things, but she was sure he was cursing or affirming things to her. One day she whistled back at him in the same way. At first she thought she did a bad thing, but the corners of his eyes upturned. Was that a smile she saw? She asked Cryptor what it meant after that. He chuckled looking at Min who shrugged.

"He said your beautiful." Min just smiled back and kept washing the dishes.

At one time when she had been with him for a month still wearing the same uniform and it was starting to get stained with sweat, and mud two of the nindroids showed up at the door. Osha was still very iffy about the others. But she sat down on the couch as Cryptor stood off to the side with his arms crossed none to pleased with the fact that they showed up at his door. With no good reason except to visit with his lunch.

Osha gasped when she realized they had went and got a box full of clothing at a thrift store for her. Another had went and got groceries for her. They had remembered she couldn't have shellfish. They were all so thoughtful to her. So here she sat with Min pulling her hair into tiny little braids and letting her rainbow colored hair fall down around her shoulders. Her dark tanned skin made her new hair color pop. Another thing Mindroid did. Dyed her hair from black to the rainbow color it was now. He wrote down that it was called 'unicorn dye' and she loved it.

"You should be a hairstylist Mindroid...and I mean that as a compliment. A very big one. You are really good at it." She said looking in the mirror.

Cryptor walked into the room and chuckled seeing them on the couch.

"Slumber party is it?" He asked, obviously unamused. Mostly because Min was touching her chin to turn her head this way and that to look and make sure that the bun he pulled it up in was straight. He whistled and gave her a thumbs up before looking up at Cryptor who chuckled.

"Alright...let's go." He walked toward the door. Mindroid joined him and watched as Osha grabbed her small jacket and lunch.

"Starting to get colder out." She told him. He nodded turning off the lights and closing the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**_~*~Trigger Warning: Theirs sex in this chapter. Mentions of child abuse, drinking, drug use, and abandonment. ~*~_**

**_Long chapter so sit back_**

**_Please read and review_**

* * *

**_Dig My Grave_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Problems_**

_~4 months after~_

Sometimes at night Osha would think of her old life, the distance she crawled. The horrible nights she had asleep in the park. The pain in her belly because she didn't eat. College was one thing, she was able to do it because she was housed by someone else. But during her youth she wasn't that lucky.

Abusing, drunk, and high parents were never home. When they were they were yelling. She'd hide and eventually she just left out of fear. But of course she wasn't exactly okay herself. Bruised, and high herself to dull the pain. She would stumble through the park and try to find a place to sleep in the bushes, or understuff. She'd find old used clothing out in the dumpster at second hand shops. Sometimes they weren't clean and they were full of bugs. But it was how she got by.

One night like this Cryptor woke up to find his chest cold and devoid of its usual occupant. He looked up to find Osha sitting with her legs drawn up to her chin, her arms wrapped around herself. Eyes weaving over the bright sky line of Ninjago city. Sadness written all over her face. He slowly stood up and walked over to her sitting down in front of her.

"Tucker?" Why did he always call her that? Was it a nindroid thing?

"You can call me Osha you know." She said. Cryptor chuckled and shook his head.

"No...I like to call you Tucker...it's not your last name. It's what you do." He pointed to her. She realized that he meant her pulling her legs in. "You are not okay." He told her.

"No."

"The way you hold yourself, it seems to me that you've begun that way. Tucker...it is okay now. You can do as you please." Tucker looked up at Cryptor. For once his eyes looked soft and warm. A soft smile one she had never seen before. "Just come home to me. You are protected."

"Yeah...only if I come back to be your lunch box." She said bitterly. Cryptor flinched and sighed.

"It is...an affection. To bite, to mark, to...gain scent someone." He put his finger under Osha's chin. "Is this what you want of me?" He asked. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall down his shoulder.

"I'm not a nindroid, Cryptor. I can't bite you I…" He finger touched her lip and she quieted down looking up at him.

"You are. I have made it so. Someone who has continued to be bitten has begun to get accustomed to the venom slowly become one. Its because your levels of vitamin K have begun to deplete." Now that was news to her.

"Yeah but, what about…" She touched her teeth. Okay they weren't sharp.

"But…" Cryptor just smiled at her. "You liar."

"Yes I am lying. This isn't a movie. I will however allow you to bite me, mark me, scent me if you must."

"Scent…?" She asked he nodded.

"Most humans use it for reproduction. Since nindroids have no need for such things we tend to use it to mark what is ours." He slowly unbuttoned his shirt completely and put it on the floor.

"But...I never…" She blushed looking up at him.

"I know." He looked at her with a soft smile. "Even when that previous vampire...never touched you. He just bit you." Osha looked up at him. "Oh yes I found him and asked. I knew who it would have been. He had curiosities, same as I did. It was all he did. But to touch someone like 'that'...without permission. It is frowned upon and if it happens it will be dealt with swiftly by myself." He said watching her intently. She looked at him thinking about this. He had known her for seven months now...even though him biting her caused her to edge pretty hard, he had never touched her negatively. He just let her as he rubbed her back. There was never a connection, and their clothes always stayed on. But then there was that one worry.

"So uh...got a condom?" She asked trying to get rid of the tension. He chuckled looking at her blush.

"There would be no need my love. I can not impregnate you." He told her.

"Some of us have tried. Mind you...consent was given, and approved." He told her as he stood up and turned on the radio. "To cover your moans." Mindroid lived in the apartment next to theirs and would know what they were doing. It wasn't something he wanted Mindroid to know. "He'd brag to the men about it." This got her giggling, but she gasped as she saw him drop his boxers to the floor and throw them into the basket. He was larger than she had thought. It caused her mouth to go dry for a moment. He walked over to the closet to pulling out a sheet and placing it out on the floor. The couch was small and not comfortable for them.

"Come." He held out his hand for her and sat cross legged on the small pallet he made. She slowly took his hand and sat down in front of him not totally sure what to do. He took both of her hands in his and whispered and gently as his gruff voice could go. "Will you allow me?" He asked running his fingers through her hair. She couldn't lie. It was something that she had been wanting to do since she realized that he began to love him. Over and over again being told people can't fall in love so quickly began to piss her off. Because there was a man in front of her, a man that was known for being the general of an entire army. One who nearly brought down the ninja. One who is mean, conceded, hated people, would kill you more sooner then look at you. This man was looking down at her with these gorgeously red eyes, that looked at her so gently. His horribly rough hands holding her so gently.

"If it hurts too much, can we stop?" She asked. His eyes grew even softer as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"It will hurt my love, but only for a moment. But yes, if it hurts you to much I will stop at your request." She leaned sideways to get into her usual position so he could get to her neck better. His fingers ran alongside her neck and shook his head.

"I am well fed thanks to you. Tonight...I want you...save your blood for later." He said lightly kissing her neck. She gasped at the tender feel of it.

"Will you answer?" He kissed her neck again. She let out a very soft affirmation allowing Cryptor to slowly unbutton her own nightgown.

Why did it feel so hot to the touch, but cold to the air? She felt her shirt slide down her arms, but she didn't feel like she even registered that she was now partly naked in front of him. He kept kissing lines down her shoulders. Laying her back so he could get at her last line of defense throwing it over with his boxers.

Cryptor could see what his imagination tried to tell him. She looked almost just as he had imagined. Yet...there were differences, lots of little differences. He ran his fingers over the scars on her. Secrets she had been hiding from the world. She gasped when she realized what he was looking at.

"How?" he ran his fingers along a scar.

"Parents…" She whispered. "I don't know why. I never really did anything other then sit in my room and try my best to stay quiet, stay out of there hair, don't touch that, get out of here, shut up, why are you here...why were you born...I don't want you...why are you wrong?" She gasped as Cryptor slowly picked her up and placed her on his lap. She gasped as her legs locked around his back. Her arms were around him.

"No more thoughts of the past. The only thing that matters now is us." He ran his hands up and down her back letting her put her head on his shoulder.

Cryptor pulled his legs up crossing them just under her. He was sure she could feel him. It was almost like he was knocking on her door in this position.

"Cryptor?" He could feel her shudder. She was scared, but she never pushed him away. He could feel the hot air of her breathing on the side of his neck.

"Second thoughts?" He asked. Osha shook her head lowering herself as slowly as she liked. The burning, painful sensation had her flinch for a moment holding onto him tighter.

Cryptor stopped and lightly kissed her cheek.

"That is all." He told her. She looked up at him. She looked incredibly proud of herself. "Oh I didn't mean that is all...I mean that was all of me." He pointed down. Osha gasped and looked back up amazed.

"How?" She asked. Cryptor roared with laughter.

"Who knows. That is something to ask a doctor." He chuckled. "I dare say I know nothing about the female anatomy. I never had a need."

"So do we just…" Cryptor leaned in pulling Osha to him. They both put their arms around each other.

"Listen to the beat of the music...do you hear the tempo? We will use it." It was a very slow moving sound. Their movements mimicked the melody. The song had a nice sound to it. A song Osha would remember forever now. It was stuck in her mind.

They could still hear the radio playing softly as they lay on the floor. Osha on her back, Cryptor laying next to her propped up on his elbow. His head resting against it. The sun had begun to peak over the buildings. Cryptors finger slowly circled around Osha's hand. She was still flush from there coupling. They hadn't spoken a word. They don't know how long it was, nor did they care. Being locked in each others embrace for hours and hours just seemed the right thing to say. Osha looked tired, Cryptor looked content. Osha slowly turned away from the view and buried her forehead in Cryptors chest. He allowed it. How could he deny her a moment's comfort. Even though it was time they went to work.

A soft knock on the door. They both looked around at the door.

"That'll be Min." Cryptor said pulling on his boxers allowing Osha to run into the bathroom with her cloths. He chuckled at the bounce before he cleared his throat and opened the door. Cryptors smile disappeared. In front of him was a woman with long white hair.

"Why hello there Cryptor…"

"Harumi…" Cryptor looked at Min laying on the floor just behind Harumi and her guards. " Here for a social call?"

"Afraid not…" She snapped her fingers. Quite a few gang members ran into the room throwing Cryptor to the floor and began to search the apartment. Cryptor heard a cry from the bathroom and turned over to see Osha being thrown to the floor as well. She only had on a shirt.

"Let go of me!" She tried to fight back. She let out a strangled cry as she was hit on the back of the head.

"So who's the girl?" Harumi grabbed Osha's hair and pulled her up to see her face.

"Fuck off…" Osha spat at Harumi.

"Yours I take it?" Harumi asked looking at Cryptor who was growling at Harumi.

"None of your business."

"Oh well if she's not then…" Harumi shrugged her shoulders. The window was shattered and the very large man grabbed up Osha by the feet and hung her out the window. Osha gasped grabbing her shirt and pushing it back to where no one could see anything important.

"No!" Cryptor cried out trying his best to push himself away from the guys holding him.

"No? Oh Cryptor I thought you were ruthless? The General of the nindroid army...suckered up by a girl huh?" Harumi laughed.

"What do you want!" Cryptor yelled.

"Everything…codes, the factory, the works." She smiled.

"Fine…! Release her."

"Oh no not yet. We want those codes and we're not leaving till you personally show me how they work." Harumi snapped her fingers. Osha was pulled back in.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Authors Notes: not much with this chapter in the way of triggers except mentions of biting._**

**_Please Read and review_**

* * *

**_Dig my Grave_**

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Something New_**

Zane was a shy nindroid. Preferring to stay on his own for most of his life. Not really sticking with the other vampires. A brotherhood was something he never had the luxury to depend on till just recently.

Each ninja helping him along with his food. By food he meant blood. Each one taking turns to be bitten. Never anywhere except the hand though. Mostly everything else seemed so...intimate. So they would sit in a room with a locked door so they never seen how one or the other reacted to it just in case it was embarrassing. Much to Zanes amusement Nya tended to fall asleep on his shoulder. Kai got more energetic, Lloyd wouldn't have a reaction at all and tended to read to Zane.

Jay, however found out the hard way that he was the 2%. Just like Osha he would become incredibly aroused with Zanes venom. At this point having to deal with it for the past three years they realized they shared a bond unlike the others. Around this time Pixal and Nya decided to announce that they were an item. It officially called off any courting that Jay and Zane had toward them. Much to Zanes relief it allowed him to officially start to attract Jay.

Attract it did.

Both of them lay curled up together under the blankets. Being bitten lately for them was a bit...heated lately. Zane couldn't explain his sudden desire for Jay. It was as if Jay was in estrus or something. Which was technically impossible for him since he was male. Zane licked Jay's palm closing the wound. Slowly reaching down to pull him up closer. The poor boy had fallen asleep after there coupling. He never had to fear that his moans would be heard by the other. He was always so quiet. He almost didn't notice at first that he was aroused till he told him after. He had warned the others that it might happen. He was incredibly glad it wasn't Lloyd or he would never had bit him ever again. He was still so very young. His reaction was most curious however. There wasn't one. As if his Oni/dragon blood was built for that sort of thing. He just shrugged and let him read whatever he liked. It was always pleasant.

Jay mumbled something and curled in tighter around Zane. Zane whispered into Jays ear. "I will be making dinner soon Jay." He kissed the sleeping man temple before climbing out of the bed. Tucking him in tighter before pulling on his sweat pants and shirt. He closed the door securely behind him and walked into the kitchen. That's when he heard it. A loud beep within his head.

"Rust bucket. Listen very closely." Zane backed up holding his head. Hitting the joining wall behind him and slid down. He could see Cole in front of him talking to him, but he couldn't see him. He could see Cole call for help. Jay ran out of there room the sheet around his middle.

"Zane...can you hear me...we'll take care of you." It was the last he heard before he blacked out.

Or at least on the outside. He was fully aware of the voice in his head.

"Cryptor...you are alive?" That was news to Zane. He had assumed he as well as the other nindroids died that night long ago within the forest during

'Day of the Departed'

"My ending was...planned for." He told him. "Now listen very closely or many people will die." What did he care? He was Cryptor.

"I'm listening." Of course Zane was listening. He was the Titanium ninja. He would protect everyone with his very life.

"Harumi came into my apartment moments ago and kidnapped myself, and my female." female? Cryptor had a female?

"Who?"

"Harumi. The Jade Pr…"

"No the female. I was not aware you had the capacity." Zane snorted. That was odd...Cryptor never heard him joke before. Perhaps it was those ninja teaching him something new.

"Her name is Lieutenant Osha Tucker. She's an officer with the NCPD." Zane looked around hearing his name again.

"You are being summoned rust bucket. Leave me here if you please, but save her." That was something Zane never thought he would hear.

"Cryptor...you've changed." Zane said. "I will help you. But please remember that I will still have to take you in."

"I am aware."

Zane gasped sitting up in bed looking around at Pixal who was feverishly tapping at the keys.

"Zane!" Jay leapt onto him. "We thought you had died.

"Oh never...not with you all fixing me." He looked around at Lloyd. " We have a job to do though. It would seem Harumi has returned.


	9. Chapter 9

**_~Trigger warning: Stabbing, kidnapping, choking, talking about sex.~_**

**_Authors Notes: Sorry for the slight absence. Been either sick, or in pain. Then I couldn't write for some reason. _**

**_Please read and review_**

* * *

**_Dig My Grave_**

**_Chapter 9_**

**_I will end you_**

"Don't put them anywhere close together!" Harumi barked at the others. Brushing the hair from her face as she got into the back of the van with Osha. Cryptors' faces changed to that of a sneer. His eyes locked onto E who climbed into the back of the van with him.

"Do I...know you?" Cryptor asked with genuine curiosity. The nindroid just made a click noise before flipping him off and closing his door.

Both vans pulled out of the parking lot. Cryptors eyes scanned the van trying to look for any chink in the armor. His eyes fell on E. His hands were wrapping around the steering wheel rather tightly. E's eyes weren't on the road. They were on Cryptor. Cryptor stared right back.

"I am warning you." Cryptor found himself saying to this unknown droid. "I am well aware that once this is all over you and your...people will attempt to kill me. Have fun with that. But know this. If something happens to MY Osha. There is nothing in this universe in this or any realm that will stop me. I will end you." Cryptor growled. His light chuckle was cut short as E snapped his fingers and a gag was fit into Cryptors mouth. He growled and looked up over the seat at him again. His eyes locked onto the van in front of them.

* * *

"So...should we let you out right here?" Harumi patted Osha's hand. "Being used as the generals doll must have been scary." Was this true? Was it scary? Osha shook her head.

"I know it seems odd, and I understand that completely. But...look at it this way. What would you do if a man treated you well, talked to you like you were a saint and admired you like a goddess and all you really had to do was make him dinner?" Osha asked. Harumi gawked at her for a moment.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Harumi whispered. She looked at her driver who called out that they were at Borg tower.

"Ah well, lost your chance." there was a sinister laugh from the passenger seat. A woman wearing purple turned around looking at them both. "What are we gonna do with that one?" Ultra Violet scratched the bridge of her nose. Her eyes looked slightly lazy over the rising sun.

"Don't worry. I have plans for her." The door opened. Osha could see Cryptor being unloaded and shoved toward the doors. His eyes locked with hers. His eyes lit up brighter. She knew he was scanning her.

"I'm sure you're smart girly. But are you sure you wanna shag that?" The large man asked. Osha looked up at him. He actually looked concerned for a second. Or rather acting like it.

"Dude she shagged a nindroid?" Ultra Violet roared with laughter. "What's wrong? Can't get a real man?" Osha rolled her eyes. Her eyes however began to look around. It was the first time she saw it within the large building. Her eyes however looked upon the bloodied bodies of the guards and security squad that made up the bottom floor. She gasped and stepped back. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the eyes of Cryptor.

"It's alright. They are no longer in pain." He tried hard for her. She knew that. She really knew that, but the look of it. The horrified looks on her face caused her to back peddle.

"And you're a police officer." Killow laughed. "So much for that."

"Do not speak to my food. Food does not speak." Cryptor growled stepping into the elevator. Killow glared down at Cryptor and using one of his large fingers shoved Osha into the door.

"Stupid nindroid." He laughed watching Osha spin around and glare daggers at Killow.

"Bet that smart mouth couldn't take me in a fight either. Ya huge waste of meat. Blood probably tastes like shit anyways." She growled looking at E.

"But you'd know...wouldn't you?" She spat. E pointed at Killow and shook his head. "Don't deny it. It's written all over you." Osha roared with laughter. Cryptor joined her.

The roar of pain seemed to echo in the confined space. E's sword sticking out of Cryptors shoulder and the other in his other arm. An electrical whine was the only sound E made almost like his own laughter.

"Don't kill him E. I still need him." Harumi didn't seem phased at all. Actually she seemed almost interested to see the outcome of the fight.

E pulled his swords from the now bleeding nindroid. Osha stepped forward putting Cryptors arm over her shoulder.

"No...not here…" He breathed out. "I'm alright." He put his forehead against hers.

The elevator door opened and they walked out into what appeared to be an R & D lab. There were many different experiments all around them. Osha couldn't tell what some were. Others were obvious. Cars, jets, gaming system, and a large black box. It was this box that they walked over to. Cryptor growled as Killow tried to pull Osha from him. He couldn't really use his arms at the moment anyways so Osha was pulled freely without much effort.

"Cryptor?" Osha asked. He shook his head at her and stood in front of the black box.

"Hack it." Harumi told him.

"Why don't you get your toy to do it for you?" Cryptor asked. E held up his arms and pulled off his helmet. Cryptor growled seeing someone that looked a lot like Zane.

"Another tin can. How...amusing. Could his father not find a different mold?" He roared with laughter. His roar was cut short when he heard a gag. Ultra Violet held a wire around Osha's neck. Her fingers raked over the wire trying her best to get a finger hold around it.

"Now 'General' or your girlfriend gets it." Harumi stuffed her hands into her jacket pocket. It was rather cold in there.

Cryptor found himself between a rock and a hard place.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dig my Grave_

_Chapter 10_

_So it Begins_

Cryptor had seen that box before. Once before when in the service of the Overlord. He had seen it opened. It was a bit of a puzzle box. He remembered how to open it. His targeting eye swiveled to look over Osha to make sure she was breathing fine. She wasn't. She stood there on her tiptoes. Her breathing was raspy. He'd need to give her a lot of TLC when it was all over. She looked so tired.

Cryptor reached over to pick up the box. The size reminded him of a notebook. His fingers lightly smoothing over the sides and pushing in the buttons sliding the long pieces up, and turning it again. A slide here, button there, and then the whole box popped. He smoothed the piece out of place and he smiled. There it was the contents. It surprised him though. He looked up slightly confused holding up the mask of vengeance.

"This is a...toy." He wiggled it in his hand and looked at Osha. "may I have my treat back now?" He asked tossing the mask to E. E glared at Cryptor who dropped the box and walked toward Ultra Violet.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be General." Harumi smiled.

"Harder? What is? All you have to do is let go and she'll come to me." Cryptor said

"We know what she is to you."

"Oh do you?" Cryptor glared daggers at Harumi. Her snarky look did nothing but piss him off. "Then please inform me for I am unaware of my own plite."

"Once you bite someone...they become your slave. Body and mind. That woman doesn't love you. She's just doing what the imprinting wants her to do." Harumi smiled.

"Oh guh...someone has been watching too many old movies." Cryptor sighed leaning on the table behind him. His eye looked over the fair haired woman who was pushed toward the elevator.

"Go ahead Ms. Tucker...you are free to go." Harumi told her. Osha looked at Cryptor who nodded his head. She shook her head.

"YOu see….my lunch isn't willing to do as I say. So much for your...imprinting theory. However…" The elevator dinged and a pair of white gloves came from the door and wrapped around the woman and pulled her inside. Osha's slight scream caused Cryptor to step forward at the sight of Zane and his ninja.

"Are you alright?" Zane asked Osha who slowly nodded. The likeness was uncanny. She had never seen Zanes face up close, only on tv. His bright blue eyes scanning the room.

"She will be awaiting your arrival Cryptor." The elevator door closed as the bikers raced toward it. All but too late to get into the elevator.

"He'll be alright, won't he?" Osha asked Zane who let her go. Jay waved at her from behind Zane.

"Oh he'll be fine, I mean he didn't get the title of General for nothing right." Jay said his fingers kept pushing the G on the panel.

"I assume you know your names?" Zane asked. "I am Zane master of ice and this is Jay master of lightning." He motioned to the blue clad ninja.

"Who doesn't know who you all are? Well unless they've been living under a rock." She said,

The elevator dinged and let them out on the ground floor. She gasped and turned away from the bloodied bodies. It looked like there were tons of police around them. Some faces she knew, she had called a few months ago to say she couldn't take the strain of being pushed into street work when she believed she could do so much more as a private eye. Which meant she worked for Cryptor now on some of the cases he did. Also meant she could wear what she wanted.

"Do you wish to be taken home?" Zane asked. Osha jumped out of her thoughts and shook her head.

"They know where that is and they'll more than likely go back there." She sighed closing her eyes. "You can take me to the other nindroids." She knew they wouldn't mind her being there till Cryptor got back.

"The other nindroids? They will more than likely kill you." Zane said climbing the ladder.

"They wouldn't dare." Osha sat down on a box crossing her arms.

A loud explosion shook the Bounty. The sails activated shielding the grew from dropping glass. Not all the glass though. Osha covered her head. A loud thump near her. She looked up to see Cryptor. His wings fit back into place, and his jet boots deactivated. Osha smiled and walked over to him. He sighed looking down at her.

"Looks like the tin can is good for something." He leaned in kissing her forehead. "I will have to ask for his aid...for a bit longer. Damn…" His optics blinked out and his full weight leaned in on Osha.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Authors Notes: Cryptors majorly possessive when it comes to people he loves. Specially when Zane is the one touching said person._**

**_Please read and review._**

* * *

**_Dig my Grave_**

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Love is Strange_**

It felt warm to him, and slightly heavy feeling, but at least he didn't feel weak anymore. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. An odd room as it was. He had never seen the inside of the Bounty before. It was...nice. He felt the hand on his chest. It had balled up the shirt that he had been wearing as if it was clinging for dear life. The other was in his hand. He could see the rainbow colored hair from where he lay. It was messy probably from the rough handling, and sleep. He knew it was messed up before they left the apartment. His fault...he loved to run his fingers through it while they grinded against one another.

Yet as he looked over her he could see the rings under her eyes, the line along her neck from the wire, the dried blood from the wound on her head from behind hit when the first arrived. Oh they would pay...they would pay so much for harming her. His female...his Osha. She had marked him, and he belonged to her as much as she belonged to him now.

"It's so strange...to see that look on your face." Zanes gentle voice said from the door. He sat down in a chair near the foot of the bed. He scanned Cryptor knowing perfectly well he wouldn't let him touch anything on him. Before turning and taking Osha's wrist in his hand watching the clock. Much to Zanes horror Cryptor snarled and pulled Osha's sleeping form from him. Osha looked perplexed at being woken up so forcefully from a nice sleep.

"Cryptor...what's wr... " She gasped feeling the teeth in her neck. It felt hotter and more forceful. "Ow…" She cried out. He really bit her this time. But he didn't do anything else. Just stayed that way.

"I am well aware that she belongs to you Cryptor. Now if you'll excuse me I've got chores to do. You may leave whenever. We're above your haunt." Zane turned toward the door and took Jay's hand pulling him along. This...pleased Cryptor to see.

"Cryptor…" He felt the slight hit from Osha. He let go of her licking the wound. "What was that?" She rubbed her neck. There would be a nice large bruise there later. She'd have to wear turtlenecks for a little while. Luckily it had gotten colder outside so it wouldn't be hard to pass it off.

"Another vampire from another clan...the original copy...Zane. He is why I am in hiding." He told her running his hands along his arms. "I can not explain it, my love. I felt an...urge to protect you. To insure he knew that we belong to one another. Although...I find...that he has a mate as well." Cryptors eyes left the door looking at the pained look on Osha's face. Oh dear here he goes. Time for the TLC he was talking about.

"So...I suppose you and I could...go out for dinner sometime...theater...something like it?" Cryptor asked. Osha looked at him slightly odd. But there was a soft secret smile in the corner of her mouth.

"But you don't eat. That would be one sided. I'd feel bad." Osha said. Cryptor shrugged his shoulders.

"You plan it then." Cryptor said. Osha leaned forward and kissed Cryptor passionately. When she pulled back again the blush and slight look on Cryptors face gave the impression that she gave him a pleasant surprise.

"I have a few things in mind." She told him. Cryptor watched her as she made her way into the joining bathroom. There was a light tap on the door and it opened slowly. Cole walked in with a tray with oil and regular food.

"Zane said you both were awake so I made you both something to eat. Kai peaked into the room and mouthed.

'Don't eat it, run, you will die! Bad cook…'

"KAI!" Kai realized he had been caught.

"It's not even cooked, it's a sandwich."

"Oh...and you do realize sandwiches don't have sand in them right?" Cole looked like he was thinking for a second there.

"OH yeah...well your tea tastes like old gym socks."

"How would you know what gym socks taste like?"

"Long story!" Cole grumbled.

Their voices faded down the hallway as Osha walked out of the bathroom.

"What now?" Osha asked taking a bite of the sandwich and then put it down. "That...has sand in it." Cryptor took a sip of the oil and offered her some.

"Only if huh?"

"Yes...it would be...most interesting if it were."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Authors Notes: Theirs a few NSFW things in here. So tread softly. _**

**_Please read and review_**

**_Art by Scribs_**

* * *

**_Dig my Grave_**

**_Chapter 12_**

**_The Unlucky Ones_**

Compared to Cryptors bathroom, the one of the Bounty was huge. Osha put her clothes on the counter and turned on the bath water. She didn't feel like taking a shower. She was afraid her legs would give out. After the whole situation she just felt like she needed to soak in the hot water. Pulling off her dirty clothing caked in oil, blood, and grime. She climbed over the tub and sat in the steaming water. She pulled the curtain closed and sighed. The hot water felt good to her sore muscles. If she stayed too long she was afraid she'd just fall asleep.

She heard the door open and closed. She gasped pulling the wash cloth up to her beasts and tried to hide the important things. She heard the heavy boot falls. She tried to say that the bathroom was occupied, but nothing came out. She gasped when she heard the boots hit the floor, and then the individual clothing as well. She curled in and gasped as the curtain was shoved aside.

"Did I scare you?" She looked up into the bright red glow of Cryptors optics. She sighed in relief and smiled as he climbed into the tub behind her. He let out a sigh and sat back. At least the tub was big. She turned a little to look at him. The wound along his chest seemed to have closed off rather well.

"Your nindroid body never stops amazing me." She reached out running her fingers over the scaring. He jumped and took her hand in his almost as an impulse.

Osha looked at him slightly confused, but the smile on his face made it worse.

"Tickles." He told her. That made Osha smile. He reached out and ran his fingers over her hair."

"I never thought a nindroid could be ticklish. Its good to know." She smiled picking up the soap and began to lather herself up. The look on Cryptors face when she moved her breast upward caused him to jump forward and run his fingers over it.

"They really are just slabs of meat that can be moved around...soft…" Osha's face turned pink. He gathered one up in his hands and he smiled. He let it fall from his hand and watched as Osha just gasped.

"Hey now...they're not just...hey!" Cryptor did it again with the most amused look on his face. "Cryptor...that kinda h…" She gasped when he leaned over and let his lips clamp down on it. "Cryptor...don't…" She tried to move his head. She heard a soft growl. "Don't bite there…" Her face had gone pink. She'd never really felt aroused when anyone played with her breasts before. Why now? He let her loose and looked up at her.

"Most interesting reaction." he flicked the nipple and looked up at her face. She was panting. "Oh…I just thought it was something for infants to feed from. I had no idea it could be seen as sexual." He told her. She shook her head. That was something new for them both.

Osha jumped out of the water when she heard someone knock on the door.

"Hey you two done in there? Lloyd has a plan if you two want in on this!" Kai called out.

Cryptor climbed out of the tub and looked down at Osha who was trying to fan herself back into the land of the living after having the soul sucked out of her through her breasts. She looked down to see it was inflamed a little, but not bit.

"Are you alright?" Cryptor asked. She nodded her head. Although she wanted to groan so much. Being unfinished yet again bothered her so. She growled and leaned up and bit down on the wire along the side of his neck.

Cryptor let out his own groan before watching her pull on the clothes.

" Do not make promises you can not keep, my love." He pulled her back into the bathroom and bit down on her neck. She slowly reached up and pushed the door closed.

She had known it had been several days since his last feeding, and he had lost a lot of blood before. This was his best bet. Besides the fact that they were going to be going against Harumi soon. He needed as much strength he could get. She felt him reach over and take her breast in his hand and play with it as he drank. It got a positive sound from her.

To Osha, Cryptor learning about human female anatomy was...funner than she thought it would be.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Authors Notes: This as you can tell will be following season 8 a bit...not a lot at all. Just some. Because...now the ninja have 1 mask._**

**_Please Read and Review_**

* * *

**_Dig my Grave_**

**_Chapter 13_**

**_Horrible Idea_**

"What do you mean they went undercover!?" Cryptor was laughing, actually he was hysterically. "He was wearing what!?" He leaned over the table and tried his best (okay it was his worst) to stop laughing. "Now they're caught. Who didn't see that coming?! You ninja are the worst!"

Nya rolled her eyes and put her head in her hand. She watched Cryptor laugh for a few more minutes before she leaned back and sighed.

"Alright water balloon what do you need from me?" He crossed his arms and watched Nya sit back again and roll her eyes.

"We need your help locating their headquarters."

"Ah...you want to do a rescue huh? Why not just wait for Snowflake to get back?" He asked. That was when he realized that they couldn't.

"What happened?" Osha asked. Cryptor stood up and looked back toward them and realized.

"You lost him...didn't you?" He asked "Where are the others?" He looked around. She shook her head.

"Not here." Nya got up walking toward the wheel.

"Got a ride?"

"Yeah a bike Zane dropped off, but it…" Cryptor walked out of the wheelhouse and climbed down the latter and into the undercarriage of the Bounty.

"Open the doors. I can find him."

"Cryptor!" Osha jumped down into the undercarriage and went to climb onto the back. Cryptor pushed her off the bike. She looked hurt for a moment. "I want to come with you." He pulled her close to him. She felt his cheek against hers. A low and soft sigh told her she wouldn't be joining him. She backed up out of his arms. He looked down at her letting his lips slide over hers before he let her go again.

"Stay here…and be good." He told her. She just smiled at him and shook her head.

"Nah…" She smiled as she started to climb back up.

"Then be good at it." He told her as she watched him pull on the helmet.

"Be safe." She whispered as the bike dropped out of the Bounty and hit the desert floor. His tires kicked up dirt as he sped off toward where he felt his clone was hiding.

"Who are you!" Zane's voice could be heard as he stood near the edge of the cliff.

"Well that's not a good place to be." Cryptor really just wanted to stand there and let this guy finish off the clone. But then again…"Parts…" He chuckled and sped forward jumping from the bike. Rolling to the side letting the bike speed off toward the nindroid with no voice.

"Hey tin can...remember me? I got a bone to pick with you." Cryptor got into his fighting stance and watched as Zane fell to his knees clutching his chest plate. He was exhausted and in pain. Cryptor could see the sparks on his clones shoulder plating and chest. That wasn't good.

The nindroid got into a fighting stance before charging at Cryptor.

"Hate to tell you this tin ball...but I'm better than him." He stepped to the side as the droid jumped aiming for his head. Cryptor grabbed the droid's foot, spinning him around and letting go. The droid nearly sailed over the cliff. He scampered back and glared at Cryptor.

"What's the matter...cat got your tongue?" He asked. "Oh my mistake...it's probably Harumi that does. Since she's the quiet one." He sneered as the droid yelled as he charged at Cryptor.

Cryptor misjudged the droid. He felt the blade sink into his chest plating as a ninja star hit him. The droid kicked the star deeper.

Cryptor bounced back pretty quickly; he couldn't stop now. Now that there was so much more at stake. Osha sat up on the Bounty waiting for him. She would be defenseless.

He met the droid blow for blow. He felt the blow to the face as he twisted in mid air and slammed against the ground. The star fell to the ground with a clatter. The other droid was glitching just as much as he was. His own shuriken landed in the under socket of his arm. E was hurt, they both were. If Cryptor didn't end this soon they would more than likely be offlined for sure.

"Ice!" the ice crawled up the E's body from his hips where Zane grabbed him. Cryptor grabbed E by the wrist and threw him over the edge of the cliff. The droid landed hard in two pieces. Cryptor turned to look at Zane who held his chest.

"Stop looking so pleased...still gotta walk home." He grumbled taking a few steps and fell forward onto his chest.

Zane sighed sitting down next to him.

"You're...incorrigible." Zane mumbled turning on his beacon. Laying back looking up at the stars. "I forgive you...though. Saved my butt…"

"Dun get used…" His vocals gave out. Zanes optics flickered and went out.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Authors Notes: Short chapter cause we're gearing up for a fight. Needed to cut this chapter in half._**

**_Please read and review._**

* * *

**_Dig my Grave_**

**_Chapter 15_**

**_Frienemy_**

Osha walked back and forth on the deck of the Bounty. She was ringing her fingers sharply as the ninja searched the ground for there nindroids. She couldn't help the cringe when Kai called out

"There." She ran to the side seeing the two in a pile down below in the sands. She kept stepping from foot to foot as she watched them shimmy down the ropes and onto the sands.

Jay's feet hit the ground first as he reached out wiggling Zanes foot. He looked up at Cole worriedly.

"Pixal lower the gurney." She heard Lloyds voice. The stretcher lowered down into Jay and Coles waiting arms.

"Hey wait!" Kai called out as the gurney was raised back up. The light flashed to the side to show E's body. He looked to be trying to claw his way over to the others. His lower half having been reattached. He wasn't doing to good. Blood and oil sliding down his chin. But what was he crawling for? Lloyd ran forward picking up the fallen mask. He looked around at Cole who picked him up by the back of his leather jacket and held him up. E glared at him and hooked him onto a waiting rope.

Cole deposited E in the brig and walked into the medical bay where Cryptor and Zane lay. Both in horrible condition.

"So what now?" Kai asked, looking at Lloyd. He didn't look too sure about it.

"We're not doing too well. I think we need t…"

"They need repairs. Head for the nindroids area. They have repair droids." Osha offered. She kept playing with her pinky finger as she looked down at Cryptor. "They're going to be so pissed." She whispered, taking Cryptors hand.

"Fine...to the nindroid base."

Min was indeed pissed. His hands locked around the shoulders of a very unfortunate male who mistook the area as a warehouse district His eyes were flashing red. He didn't drink blood like the others because he didn't have a mouth, but he still drank blood. Mostly through the holes in his hands. Each finger has a spike or claw that cut into a human's skin. His favorite place to grab was mostly around the neck, or thighs.

The shadow of the Bounty cascaded the area into a dark shadow. Min looked up from his meal and growled. He pulled a rope and dropped the man. He just slumped to the floor. He could snack on him later if he stayed. Oops...Min didn't feel a pulse. Too bad…

"Min. They're lowering ropes." One of the nindroids with red and orange hair called from the rooftops. Min climbed the latter and looked on at the green ninja shimmied down onto the rooftop.

"Lloyd." Min growled trying to look taller than the boy in front of him. It didn't work.

"Uh yeah, hey Mindroid. Um...we got Cryptor up there...saved him" He crossed his arms. Before Lloyd could say anything else at least six nindroids activated their flight boosters and flew up to the Bounty. "Hey be careful! Osha's up there too."

"Don't worry, we won't hurt her." Min almost said in a kind voice. "But what's in it for you?"

"We need a medic for Zane. It looks like we're being hunted and so are you. We're in the same boat. Literally." Min scoffed.

"Fine...but one wrong move, and we'll have you killed." Min motioned for a few more to head up to the Bounty and grab Zane.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Authors Notes: NSFW chapter. MxM and WxM in this chapter. _**

**_Please read and review_**

* * *

**_Dig My Grave_**

**_Chapter 15_**

**_Help Wanted_**

The ninja searched the city during the day, and the nindroids searched at night. Everyone was trying to do their part. They realized after a little while that there were 'wanted posters' all over the city. Each one with one of the commanders on them. All except Mr. E.

Mr. E still held behind bars within the warehouse district where the Nindroids held their stomping grounds. So he'll be no trouble.

The wanted posters weren't just what they seemed. They would say wanted as well as the case numbers and the usual things you would find on one. But if you held it up to the light there was an embedded painted message that said the meeting place.

"Hemingway Green." Cole looked up at Lloyd who was leaning over his shoulder to see the Harumi poster.

"The golf course?" Lloyd asked. He looked up when a nindroid with bright blue hair said. The hair was a horrible contrast to the red eyes. Well...in Lloyds opinion.

"The one and only." He told him. Lloyd sighed tapping his chin. He looked up at Min.

"Any luck?" Lloyd asked him. Min made a sorrowful whistling sound as he looked up at the metal floor.

* * *

A few floors up, in a small room with a single bed and a lamp slept two people. Cryptor who was still healing, and Osha who wouldn't leave his side. Her head resting on his good shoulder. The other was still bandaged after having a ninja star shoved into it and kicked around a bit. Osha looked up when the lamp light was turned on. Nya could swear she heard Osha hiss like a kitten seeing shadows before its eyes were opened. Nya ran her fingers over the bandages and pulled them off.

"He'll be okay." Nya patted Oshas hand before leaving.

Osha slowly leaned in and sighed looking up at Cryptor kissing his cheek before putting her head back down. The soft glow caused her to open her eyes. She felt herself being shifted a little. The soft pressure, and then the pain. It didn't hurt too bad really. It was just that she was half asleep when it happened.

"Cryptor?" Her eyes fluttered open and she felt the hand just in the small of her back. The suction got more intense. Osha couldn't help the sounds that started coming from her. The feel of his hand petting her softly. He hadn't fed on her this fast sense they first met. He was injured, and hungry. What should she do? If he kept this up she was going to…

Her vision clouded over, her mouth opened in a wordless scream. Cryptor released her. Licking the wound closed. He could feel her vibrate under his hold. Oh the sweet hot air on his neck and chin. He woke up starving. His joints were sticking. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. A little mewl sound came from her lips. He chuckled doing it again.

"Rest my love...when we wake. I will have my revenge on those….sons of Garmadon."

* * *

Zane ran his fingers through Jay's hair. The tiny curls wrapping around his silver fingers. The soft smile along his face was infectious. Zane pulled the blanket up a little letting his mouth go where it pleased along Jay's neck. Letting his tongue search for the nerve along his shoulder. He never bit his neck. Then people would know. He normally bit the others hands. But with Jay...there was another nerve he favored. Jay gasped as he was picked up and deposited in a sitting position. Zanes tongue ran along his knee and up. His inner thigh wasn't as muscly as people would think. But there was a nice lively nerve there that was so good to Zane. Allowing him to reach up and finish Jay.

Jay's gasp was beautiful to Zane. It wasn't pain filled like one would think. Zane didn't just bite him. He eased his fangs in.

As usual Jay didn't even struggle, didn't pull away. Not even a noise. He looked down at Zane running his fingers over the back of his hair. You'd think it would just feel like metal because it was silver. Actually it reminded Jay of a toothbrush.

Jay jumped when he felt Zanes fingers encircle him. His fingers felt so warm for someone who was the master of ice. Jay felt his body explode like it normally would when Zane did this. He felt his hand move, he felt the suction increase very slightly. Jay's back arched. Zane could feel the blood flow faster now. Oh what a mouth full. His teeth pulled away and his mouth clamped down just as soon as he needed to.

When Zane sat back up he could see Jay's chest rising and falling again. Not a single peep from him. Zane smiled curling in like he normally did.

"Sweet dreams my love." This was the calm before the storm. Tomorrow the sons of garmadon will pay.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Authors Notes: oops hahahaha!_**

**_Please read and review_**

* * *

**_Dig My Grave_**

**_Chapter 16_**

**_Paper or plastic?_**

Blood dripped from Mr. E's fingertips. Drinking already processed blood was something he never wanted to do, but in order to survive that was something he had to do. He looked up through the bars of his prison made out of welded together grocery carts. He spotted him, Cryptor. The one who had him put into this prison. Walking beside him was a woman, the one with rainbow colored hair, and bronzed skin, those horrible amber eyes. How he would love to just bite down on her neck. Knowing perfectly well Cryptor just fed from how pale she was. He would take pride in sucking her dry till her legs stopped kicking, and the moans of ecstasy stopped.

His eyes narrowed as he watched the ninja climb down from the ship, and stood in front of Cryptors thrown. If that's what you wanted to call it. A few pallets, boxes, and was that metal plate? He chuckled to himself. It looked like something Martha Stewarts threw together.

"The hell are you laughing at?" Cryptor looked up at the loud sound of one of his subordinates yelling at Mr. E. Mr. E just sat there, not speaking, not even a word.

"Are you really mute or are you just annoying?" Mr. E pointed at Min who growled and started firing off several beeps at him and threw a stick at the cage.

"Thats enough Mindroid. We don't need to give him the satisfaction of getting to us. What we need is information. If he wants to be a good boy and help us we'll let him have some real blood." Cryptor motioned to one of the ninja.

"Hey!" Lloyd yelled. Mr. E just smiled, although they couldn't see it. Not even a little. His fingers moved to show them that not only was he unable to speak, but he knew some basic sign language. The action wasn't what they wanted. But it got Min fired back up again cursing his beeps at him.

"Ah didn't think that would work anyways." Cryptor motioned to his droids. They turned and walked back toward the doors. Cryptor climbed onto the back of Mr. E's now fixed bike. Pulling on Mr. E's helmet. Osha climbed on behind him pulling on a helmet. Her jacket was that of the Sons of Garmadon. Mr. E knew what was about to happen. He needed to get out of that cage now.

The ninja climbed back into the balcony. The whole room was empty now. They left him. Did they think he was just going to leave it up to them to take down Harumi? With all that had been happening? He needed to get out of there, and he needed to quickly and catch up with them. Grabbing his wrist and pulling it off. A saw powered up and he started to cut through the metal.

It took him a little while to get the job done. But soon the hole opened up big enough to pull himself through. Racing outside and into the nearest car. It was an old piece of shit that choked a lot, but he raced down the street. Bursting through the gate doors he realized his mistake. He turned around in the seat to see Cryptor on his bike. Their cover was blown, and he led them straight to the temple of resurrection . All that work they put into misleading them into a golf course where he suspected Harumi and the others would be. Here he stood, as Cryptor slowly walked by him.

"Thank you for leading us here Mr. E...couldn't have done it without you." Cryptor said dropping the helmet down in front of him. He turned to the other nindroids and nodded.

"Blow it up." They got into a line and started to fire at the temple. A plume of smoke overtook where the building used to be. Mr. E stood up and got into a fighting stance and pointed at Cryptor.

"Me? Oh you want to fight?" He held up the mask and smiled at him.

"Fine…" He put the mask on and glared at him. "Come on then." Mr. E ran at Cryptor.

Cryptor smiled as he grabbed Mr. E's arm and threw him over the other side of the cliff. Osha looked at the arms and ran her fingers along the leather.

"Hey...that looks…" Cryptor chuckled, pulling her into his arms.

"Perhaps later...just the jacket." He smiled down at her. He pulled the mask from his face. She looked up at the large ship above them.

"We got a problem Cryptor!" Kai yelled from above. "Harumi's gang is on their way.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Authors Notes: Now things start to get interesting._**

**_Please read and review._**

* * *

**_Dig my grave_**

**_Chapter 17_**

**_Only For Us_**

The room Cryptor carried a now sleeping Osha into was huge and had a large bed. Where were they? A small hidden safe house not too far from the warehouse. A place only a few people would know of. He had bitten her father harshly upon waking up again.

He needed to sit back for a bit and relax now that the fight was over and they had the masks. But then...it wasn't his idea to keep the masks. He wanted them destroyed. But then again it wasn't his fault. This wasn't his city after all. He just lived in it. Now he lived in it with her. He needed to protect her. He lay her down on the bed and pulled the blankets up.

Sleeping was something he actually didn't need, but he did it out of habit. He found it relaxing to power downed for a little while. A luxury he had and liked. He smiled down at the woman. Lightly moving her hair from her face. It had fallen out of its braid and he was able to sit there and watch her with it scattered across the pillow.

He sighed, turning around walking into the rather large bathroom. The huge bath tub could fit at least five people in it. He turned on the water and pulled out a towel from the cabinet. He pulled his clothes off and sighed.

Looking in the full length mirror that took up most of the wall. He could see the injuries along his frame that had been done on him by Mr. E. He hated that mech. He had never felt so ripped into until he arrived.

Turning and climbing into the rather large bath tube and sat back in the hot water. Hopefully this helped his joints out. His eyes closed and he put his arms on either side of the tub.

Cryptor nearly jumped out of the tub when he felt the jets turn on and the water sway as someone else got in. He looked up and a smirk overtook his face.

"I see…" He felt her cross her legs and run her fingers over the bubbles. She looked troubled. He reached over taking her hand in his. Pulling her closer to him. Her head rested on his chest. He allowed for her to hold him. His own fingers ran up and down her back.

"Whats on your mind, my love?" He asked. She thought about it.

"What do we do now? They know where we were. Are we going to stay here?" She asked. He chuckled and shook his head.

"This house belonged to someone that used to own the warehouse we now reside in. Sadly enough the man who hid his money well and likes to steal things a lot. So I...procured a few of his properties and blackmail him from time to time." He flicked the water. "This is one of his more...secure properties." Cryptor let Osha sit back up.

"You said my name, you know." That caught him by surprise. His head cocked a bit to the right and his eyebrow arched.

"Oh?"

"Yes...when I was in danger." She told him. "When they had me." Cryptor scoffed.

"I did no such thing." He turned his head away and looked in the mirror and chuckled.

"Say it again?" Osha asked. Cryptor chuckled, turning away from her as he climbed out of the bath.

"Perhaps later."

"Oh you and your...perhaps later. That and the leather." She flicked water at him. He shook his head and pulled the towel around his middle.

"Are you sassing off to your master?" He asked.

To Cryptors horror he watched Osha's smile disappear and she fit her hair behind her ear. That was unusual. What just happened?

"No sir…" She slowly reached over and unplugged the bathtub.

"No, nono...Osha. My dear Osha." He looked over her and climbed back into the bathtub again. "I love you so. I just want to say that name in our own privacy. That name...it is mine to say." He cupped her cheeks in his hand and smiled down at her.

"Why do you love me? Is it because I'm letting you drink my blood." She asked.

To Osha's surprise Cryptor laughed picking her up and walking out of the bathtub. She didn't realize just how long his legs were until then.

"Oh no, my dear. I don't need to worry about blood. Given or not, I take it...because I hunger for it. However...I realized upon meeting you that I hunger for something more." He lay her on the bed and lay next to her. His finger trailing down her cheek. She blushed hard.

"What?"

"The warmth of anothers company." He answered honestly. She turned over trying to hide that her face turned completely red.

"Oh stop it…" She giggled. He just chuckled thinking her embarrassment was adorable. She was...cute...when she was flustered.

"General!" The door slammed open. Cryptor turned over using his own body to shield Osha's naked form from the newcomer.

"What!" He bellowed.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're going to want to see this…" He pointed to the window. Cryptor picked up a pillow and handed it to Osha to keep in front of herself.

Cryptor looked out of the window and his eyes grew wide.

"What in the name of the first spinjitzu master is that?" A huge hole opened up above the clouds just over the resurrection temple. "Oh no…"


	18. Chapter 18

**_Authors Notes: Oh shiz what now Rick? _**

**_Almost Done!_**

**_If you want a second part after this tell me_**

**_Please read and review_**

* * *

**_Dig my Grave_**

**_Chapter 18_**

**_Going Under_**

Cryptor had pulled back on his clothing. Helping Osha pull on hers. The person that had been in front of the door was amazed that they both just forgot he was there and started fishing around for their clothing. He blushed and looked down.

"How did they get the third mask!?" Cryptor bellowed. The guy just shook his head.

"I don't know sir. I was posted here." He said and motioned to the cell phone. "This is how I found out about what was going outside."

"Gale Gossip a pretty good news reporter thats for sure." Osha said. "Although she's a complete bitch." Cryptor turned to look at Osha.

"Know her do you?" He slapped her ass as he walked by.

"She was supposed to stay on the other side of police lines. She's always breaking the law. I've had to personally arrest her 8 times." Oh Cryptor loved his woman.

Running out to look at the partly destroyed resurrection temple across the river. It looked as if the ninja were fighting pretty well. Cryptor growled and ran down the stairs climbing into a boat.

"Cryptor?" Osha stopped just before the dock. He held his hands out to her. She shook her head stepping away from the water. He looked curiously.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, stepping out of the boat moving the wet hair from her face. "Afraid of water?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I'm not afraid of it...just...I can't swim." She looked up at him. His eyes softened at her.

"Then I will not let you fall in." He pulled her to him. She sat on the floor of the boat as he sat on the rim paddling them toward the temple.

They heard a loud splash.

"Did that green shit just hit the water?" Cryptor asked.

"Isn't that what shits supposed to do? Or does green shit hover above it?" Osha joked. Cryptor snorted as he watched the battle going on. It seemed to be alright from where they were. They watched them pull Misako from the cage and then heft Lloyd from his cage too.

"I was thinking about helping those poor bastards...looks like they're doing fine on there own." Cryptor said leaning forward putting his arms around Osha who leaned into his arms.

"Slightly romantic just sitting here in the middle of a lake, in a row boat…" She looked up at Cryptor. She could see one of his eyes looking down at her while the other continued to scan the battle. The police were going around gathering them up.

"Yes it is...romantic." He chuckled feeling the small kiss on his neck. "Woman you are treading on unsafe grounds." He growled at her almost longingly.

"Oh I am...huh?" She asked. Cryptor shifted in the boat. It rocked heavily. She gasped and clung to him. "Oh...I see."

"Although it does my heart good to know you would dare to attempt to seduce me." He leaned over putting his cheek on top of her head. "To know...that someone would dare to want me in such a way. A way I never thought would be." He loved the feel of her hand in his. His heart fluttering behind his chest plate. "A meer nindroid like me has not deserved such a thing after the injustices I've done." He said

"But Cryptor...thats all in the past. Your...you now. No one will ever dare control you again." He glared down at her. He wanted so much to slap her for saying such things. But he knew it was true. The overlord controlled him like a puppet. He hated it.

"Never again." He whispered to her. "I can never let that happen. For if it did...I dare think he would take you from me...and force me to be the one who did it." Cryptor closed his eyes and bit his lip. A line of oil and blood ran down his chin. He gasped feeling Osha's tongue slide over his chin.

"Don't think anymore about it. Don't think of that at all. It's behind you, and he'll never come back." She ran her fingers over his cheek. Feeling the metal grooves as she did. He sighed, relishing the feeling of her skin over his. He pulled her up gently letting his teeth run over her neck just a little. She turned her head so slightly to give him access.

The blue and green bruising around the area caused him to pull back and just kiss her neck. He didn't need to eat now. Not yet. He would let her heal first.

"Its okay." She whispered. "I committed to this. My blood is yours."

"Perhaps my love. But right now. I will content myself on just h…" The boat rocked back and forth violently." Cryptor fell into the water. Osha gasped looking in at him. He kept his head above water for a moment. He gasped as he was pulled under, turning the boat over. Cryptor looked down at his leg to see a pair of red eyes glaring up at him.

'Mr. E…'


	19. Chapter 19

**_Authors Notes: Almost done. This will conclude when the Ninja disappear completely from Ninjago (might do another if its wanted)_**

**_Please Read and review_**

* * *

**_Dig My Grave_**

**_Chapter 19_**

**_Salty_**

Osha felt the water hit her like a bullet. There was nowhere for her feet to go, there was nowhere for her arms to hold onto. She tried to find something, anything to support her, but they were in the middle of the lake. What was worse, she couldn't breath, she felt something grab her leg and pull her. She wasn't sure who it was, or even which way she was pointed anymore. The person grabbed her shirt and turned her around and her head broke the surface of the water. Cryptor's eyes scanned her as she coughed up dirty water. Throwing up any good food she had eaten earlier. She put her head on his shoulder as he tredded water.

The boat that was knocked on its back floated close enough for Cryptor to grab hold of. He pushed Osha onto it. She lay her head on the boat coughing up more water.

"Can you breath alright?" He asked. Truth be cold Osha was having a hard time breathing. When she fell in she gasped and water just went gushing into her lungs. She wasn't sure how long she was down there...actually she closed her eyes and shivered in the freezing cold air.

Cryptor turned to look over the water. Scanning it proved insufficient. He couldn't even pick up who pulled them in.

"Old tech…" He growled looking over the surface for any sort of disturbance that would aid in him figuring out where the person was. He narrowed his eyes at something before turning to Osha a little.

"Stay there…" He lowered himself into the water. Hearing Osha protest lightly. She was losing grip on the boat. She just felt so tired.

Cryptor sunk below the waves spotting the red eyes staring at him.

'Mr. E...I should have known the fall wouldn't have killed you.' Cryptor thought as he's jets propelled him through the water.

Osha felt the surface of the water grow more churning. She tried her best to keep hold of the boat. It rocked to and fro as the two below the boat fought. A few red flashes and a huge gush of water caused a huge wave to overtake the boat. Osha was nowhere to be seen.

Cryptor broke the surface and growled his chest smoked from the laser going off.

"Took my arm, the lousy scrap pieces." He ran his fingers over the stump. He turned to look around for the boat. It was now in a few pieces floating in the water. Cryptors eyes grew wide and he scanned the water again.

"Tucker?" He looked around frantically before his sonar caught something just below the surface. He dove down. "Come on baby." He called out grabbing Osha's middle and pulled her back up.

Her head broke the water, but she didn't gasp for air like last time. Nothing was coming out. She wasn't breathing. Cryptor fired off his jets and took to the air landing on the docks they had previously left.

"Osha?" He lay her on her side letting whatever water that sat in her lungs to come out. Doing CPR on a human was unheard of for a nindroid. Especially one of his rank. His programming just told him to leave her. All she was for him, is food. This one had expired. Time to find another. But his heart said no.

Laying her flat on her back he tipped her chin up and blew into her mouth. Her lips were blue. He checked the temperature outside. It was 12F(11C) why did they leave the house?! It was much too cold for humans! His human. He blew into her mouth once again.

Pressing his hands on her chest. He was able to feel a heartbeat from her. She was alive, that was good. Coughing up the rest of the junk in her lungs. Cryptor rolled her on her side. She just lay there, weak, vulnerable. He could just so easily lean down and drain her completely. He could feel the veins within him burn for her blood. He had exerted a lot of his energy on ensuring that Mr. E didn't come after her again. Never again. He growled and picked up his lover. He wanted to destroy E again. He had touched his female and he hated it so much.

Mindroid watched as Cryptor walked through with Osha. He whistled at him. Cryptor didn't stop, he kept walking.

Min peeked into Cryptors room watching his General place Osha down on a bed and pulled off the wet clothing. Placing a blanket around the woman he curled up next to her. Attempting to warm the freezing woman up.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Authors Notes: One more chapter after this one. I will notify you now. Next chapter is majorly NSFW as it has group male sex in it. Just FYI_**

**_Please read and review_**

* * *

**_Dig my Grave_**

**_Chapter 20_**

**_Cold_**

Freezing, she was freezing. Thousands upon thousands of invisible needles stabbed into her as she broke the surfaces again. She had no energy left to fight. She wanted to, she really did. But the cold embrace that welcomed her after the needles stopped biting at her felt so...calming. Almost like a pillow, Putting its arms around her as she closed her eyes.

She felt the air rush back into her lungs once again when she felt Cryptor push down on her chest. She looked up at him. He was relieved. But wouldn't it have been better if she had…? Her eyes closed again and she lay there panting. She could feel his strong arms pick her up and carry her back toward the house. She wasn't sure when she fell asleep.

She felt something cold against her lips. Someones fingers parted her lips and she could taste the water. It felt good to her. She was hot...why was she hot? Wasn't she freezing a few minutes ago? Where was she? She felt something on her arm. It felt slightly heavy. Her fingers ran over it. Someones hand snatched her fingers from it. She heard a garbled voice, but she couldn't make out what it was saying. Everything didn't sound right.

She opened her eyes a little and looked around. She was seeing double, or it was hazy. Her vision couldn't tell which to concentrate on. It made her n...She rolled onto her side and someone grabbed her head a little forcefully and...throwing up felt...raw. Like there was nothing to throw up except the water she had just drank. She was so thirsty…

"She's not able to keep anything down General...just throw her out. Why is she any special?" A nindroid asked. She heard a match being lid. She could smell the smoke. She hated cigars.

"She is my female!" Cryptors' voices bellowed within the room. "Go fetch Borg! Now!" She could hear the voices as they all yelled their confirmation. A soft hand rested on her forehead and a gentle whistle could be heard just near her ear.

"I know...but I've got to try Mindroid...she has so readily given me her blood. The least I can do is insure that she is...cared for." She felt the bed give just behind her. She felt a soft kiss to her neck. "I love her."

"Confessions can be a dangerous thing general." She had to have been asleep for some time unless they had Dr. Borg already within the building. "Shoo...shoo." He waved Mindroid away from Osha. "You didn't impregnate her did you?" Borg narrowed his eyes at Cryptor. Cryptor chuckled and shook his head.

"That would be impossible wouldn't it Borg." Borg motioned for Cryptor to move back a little. Borg pushed Osha on her back and pulled out something fitting it into his ear and looking at Osha.

"She almost drown." Cryptor informed Borg.

"Yes I see that...as well as multiple wounds I'm noticing along her...probably from a previous fight. A three cracked ribs that have mended nicely, a broken arm, an ankle, oh and that poor pinky toe. Probably the fault of a coffee table. Yes humans have that problem a lot." He informed Cryptor. Cryptor could recall a time when Osha had clipped the end table to the couch.

"End table...she was going to the bathroom at night. She...said a few choice words while hoping around the apartment." Borg chuckled

"Yes well I'm sure it'll be the first of many more in her lifetime. My mother had a continuous battle between her bedroom door frame and her right foot." He said, running his fingers over Osha's forehead. His eyes scanned a bit lower and he smiled a little. "Most recent injury though...Her Hyman." Borg looked up at Cryptor. "Be careful...humans break easily. You are a nindroid. You are stronger than you feel. So too easy on her." Cryptors cheeks turned a purple color and he cleared his throat.

"I will...try." He turned around. He felt a hand in his. He turned to look down at Osha.

"You were very...gentle with me." He let her see a soft smile before he turned around again.

"I'm afraid she's got a bit of water in her lungs still. I'll give her an antibiotic, but let her cough to expel it some more. Lots of fluids. They already ran an IV so you'll be alright with that. I'll stick around to keep an eye on you." He looked around at Mindroid. "Make a room or something for…" He glared at Mindroid who pointed to the closet. "I am not an article of clothing!"


	21. Chapter 21

**_Authors Notes: *Takes deep breath and.* NSFW! Seriously! Its not_**

**_Please read and tell me if you want a second part._**

**_NSFW: Not Safe For Work_**

* * *

**_Dig my Grave_**

**_Chapter 21_**

**_Sleep_**

Osha could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck as she opened her eyes. It was cooler in the room now. She wasn't sure how long she slept, but there was a half empty bowl of broth next to the bed. A few crushed crackers, and...was that a beer can? She looked almost sick. Actually she was...she jumped out of bed and grabbed the bucket and…

Cryptors eyes opened at the sound of her retching sound. He stood up and pulled her hair back holding it still. Rubbing her back softly. At least she kept something down for a little while. She slowly looked up at Cryptor. Her eyes were sunk in, her lips were red, and her face was flushed.

"Oh my poor angel." He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled at her. He took out a cloth and dabbed at her forehead. "You have fallen, and only a demon is ready to catch you." He smiled at her. Beautiful amber eyes looking into his red.

"Is she alright?" Oh Borg ruins everything.

Cryptor stood up and looked at Borg almost as if he were a protective swan ready to attack whatever came close to his mate.

"I wonder though...if you've ever been bitten?" He bare his fangs at Borg who stopped.

"Of course I've been bitten. How many other nindroids do you think I've created Cryptor? Theirs bound to be a few that go wrong." He waved his hand dismissively.

"How did you react?" The voice was calm and slightly tired. The smile along Borgs face almost comforted Osha.

"I get very talkative. Been told I can't be quiet for hours." He chuckled. "My security guard told me when I left that i was talking to myself." He sat back smiling softly. "What about you?"

"That is none of your concern!" Cryptor yelled and motioned for Mindroid to take Borg from the room.

* * *

The droid was waterlogged, and the pouring rain didn't help any. E's entire left side of his body had been blown completely off. As long as his processor was intact he would be fine. That was how he was created. That was who he was. All he needed at that moment was something, someone...he needed blood. He was leaking. He had severed the line. He had messaged the sons of garmadon to send anyone willing to give him blood. 8 people showed up. Four bodies lay on the ground near them. They weren't dead by no means, passed out yes. Luckily the restoration process was almost complete and the hole was closing up nicely.

Blood...blood was flowing into his mouth from the guy in his arms.

More...He needed more!

Number six fell into the slowly growing pile. E looked around, one must have gotten cold feet and ran. All he saw was number seven who was being incredibly bashful. E knew he had bit him before. Long ago. It was...intense.

E walked around the guy and ran his fingers along the guys arm. He was by far not the sexual type. But at the moment he was...deprived. He ran his finger along the mans shirt and it split in two.

"Hey!" The man yelled. "That was my good shirt!" He yelled before realizing E didn't to much like being yelled at. He gasped when he felt Mr. E shove him onto a box. The box was thick and strong enough to hold him.

E's fingers grabbed and pulled at his pants. Ripping them clean off the man. The man's blushing face told E all he needed to know.

"Hey uh...if...if your gonna at least… um...left pocket." E looked curiously at the mans now ripped pants seeing the very tiny bottle of lube. E just smiled. He was ready for this sort of thing. "Last time we did that, it was just kinda...hurt. E just chuckled at the man. Letting the tiny drops fall onto the guy.

E looked at the man almost asking permission. That was odd...E normally took whatever he wanted.

E towered over the man, much taller then he was. He reached over pulling the man to him. Letting his teeth smooth over his neck. He felt it in one straight movement. The pressure on his neck, and on his back. It was light electricity was going through him. Then the heat...the slowly growing heat that flowed through him. It was like instant ecstasy. He let the cry echo throughout the warehouse. He was sure someone outside heard him. He didn't care. He felt E's suction pick up and the motion from him seemed to quicken. E no longer had to move himself at all. The man was doing it for him. He hadn't had a chance to do anything with anyone in a long time. Working for the sons of Garmadon was so draining on him. He heard his name fresh from the mans lips. He was in bliss. The man had felt E's release twice already. Just how much could a nindroid hold. E wasn't really sucking his blood much. Just enough to keep him high on venom.

How long had they been at this? Two of the guys that had been bitten before had woken up and were just watching Mr. E going. He was bent back down letting his exposed neck rest against E. His cries were full on mewing now. One of the guys stood up and threw his pants aside and motioned to the other who did the same. Oh were they going to join? That was a first. E let his teeth leave the man as he let the other guy use his mouth. The third guy got up under the first and started to suck on him. Oh this felt great. All his mind could see at this point was static. He tasted the salty flavor just before his mind went blank.

He woke up on the cold floor of the warehouse. An old tarp had been placed over him and a pair of new clothing was off to the side. A note from E that said 'hope they fit. Call me sometime. XoXo.' he just smiled. He felt great.

His cell phone rang. He answered it and sat up quickly.

"Garmadon just took out the ninja!?"

**End**


End file.
